


The Heart of a Thief: Interpol Takedown

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [1]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel), lovestruck voltage
Genre: British Character, Canadian Characters, Con Artists, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Forgery, France (Country), Heist, International, Interpol - Freeform, Mostly Original Storyline, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Paris (City), Queen of Thieves, Russia, St Petersburg (City), rich characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: When Isabel finds out some horrifying truths about Interpol, she turns to the Gilded Poppy for help. While falling for Leon Kwan, she may hold the key to unlock all of Nikolai Sterling's past, as the Poppy attempts to take down Interpol itself.
Relationships: Elena Thibodeau (OC) & Isabel Arceneaux (OC) & Sophia Norwich (OC), Jett Slater/OC, Jett Slater/Original Female Character, Leon Kwan/OC, Leon Kwan/Original Female Character, OC & OC & OC, Vivienne Tang/OC, Vivienne Tang/Original Character(s), Vivienne Tang/Original Female Character
Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148474





	1. Characters

**Isabel Arceneaux**

Age: 24  
Affiliation: Interpol (formerly)  
Occupation: Agent (formerly)  
 ****

**Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

**Physical Description  
** Race: Hispanic/French-Canadian  
Height: 5'3"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown (natural)  
Auburn (dyed)  
 ****

**Relationship  
** Sexuality: Queer

* * *

**Elena Thibodeau  
** Age: 23  
Occupation: Video Game Designer

**Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

**Physical Description  
** Race: French-Canadian  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Deep Brown

**Relationship  
** Sexuality: Saphiosexual

* * *

**Sophia Norwich  
** Age: 23  
Affiliation: London Theatre Company  
Occupation: Actress

**Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

**Physical Description  
** Race: British-Gaelic  
Height: 5'11"  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: Black (natural)  
White-Blond (dyed)

**Relationship  
** Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Leon Kwan

Vivienne Tang

Jett Slater

Nikolai Sterling

Zoe Banks

Remy Chevalier


	2. Isabel Arceneaux

I had been controlled by two things my entire life: my intelligence and my depression. More difficult still was that my single mother wouldn’t accept that the latter existed. Between my maternal family’s less than stellar support and treatment of me mixed with the fact I graduated University at fifteen, I filled for emancipation on the grounds of abuse. Which I didn’t even know was happening until I started post-secondary. Turns out my depression and self-harm had been fueled by my mother and her family’s emotional, verbal and mental abuse towards me. Teasing a child for being overweight wasn’t alright! But, with my two best friends Elena Thibodeau and Sophia Norwich, I made it out alive. When I was offered a job with Interpol in Paris of all places, I took it, without a second thought.

After moving there, I came to find out that my father had been attempting to get in contact with me and my sisters for years. We cleared up a lot of the false truths my mom had instilled in me about him and our relationship began anew. By the end of my first year in France, my Paternal ancestral home, he was the only member of my family I spoke with. At least the family I was born to. I had kept in contact with my true sisters, Elena and Sophia. It helped that though I had left Elena behind in Canada, Sophia lived just over the channel in London. I saw her nearly every week, if we both felt like the company.

When we all became of age Elena planned to move near us, in the end she chose London. After visiting me in Paris, she came to have a slight disinterest in it. I don’t blame her, compared to Canada it felt like every person in Paris was ice cold. She and Sophia rented a Flat in Kensington. Elena got a position at a London based Video Game Company as a character designer; she was excited to draw women in realistic clothing. While Sophia had a bit of a harder time setting out, she eventually was cast in a small theatre production of Hamlet. My favourite play, which gave me plenty more incentive to push past my anxiety to see it.

Over the years we each got busier and busier. Sophia became a staple casting in the London theatre scene. While Elena worked her way up to managing an entire team on a single game design. I, myself, had spent the past eight years while at Interpol trying to reach my coveted prize. Being an Agent. For my first case I was assigned to a Task Force set up to arrest infamous thieves, The Gilded Poppy. I had a personal stake in it.

While I was a tech genius according to Interpol, I just really had a great memory. An Eidetic memory to be exact. As such computers, programming and the like came easily to me. That was why I was hired, for my memory, intelligence and skill. But my undergraduate degree and true passion was history. To me, the Gilded Poppy, was robbing me and the entire world from experiencing the small fraction of that we could. I was determined to catch them. I had finally found a joy in my work.

For three months that is. Detectives and agents will tell you, when hunting a criminal long-term you start to get inside their minds and learn who they are from a distance. Slowly I began to realize just maybe the Gilded Poppy weren’t as bad as I thought. Yes, they broke the law. But no matter what they had never harmed anyone. I admit I had begun having a soft spot for the motley crew of thieves. But my conscience kept saying this: “anyone who commits any crime is a bad person”. Maybe, just maybe that wasn’t true. After all I’d already learned before in my life that nothing really is Black & White in the world. My conscience was swiftly proved wrong.


	3. The Gilded Poppy

My internal monologue had come round at least a dozen times; anxiety hitting it's peak. I could just go home and call the girls. They'd find a way to get me out of Paris. No, I can't. It'll implicate them, putting them in danger. I don't want them in my position right now. Besides, they'll hear the news soon enough, probably with agents at their door. They'll be left alone because they know nothing. I have to do this. It's my only hope. Oh what on earth have I gotten myself into. When Grandma said doing the right thing can be hard, she had no idea!

As I turn back around towards the little Paris cafe, a waitress clears the dishes from the table I'd been watching. It was now or never. And it had to be now. With every ounce of courage that I could muster in my body and a few deep breaths I walked up to the already packed table, pulled a chair over and sat down. Apparently encouraged me is very, very bold!

"Je crois que vous avez la mauvaise table." The green-eyed, light brown haired Frenchman said with an air of flirtation.

"Non. Remy Chevalier," I stated, as authoritative I could muster, "I need your help," I slipped to English, as I knew not all The Gilded Poppy were fluent in French. Fearful they would run, I quickly continued; the confidence in my tone waning, "My name is Isabel Arceneaux, and up until yesterday morning I worked for Interpol," I paused, waiting for their reactions. Every eye turned to the dark haired, blue-eyed man to my right. Nikolai Sterling. I knew he would be who I would have to convince most out of the group. Their leader, the person they would all follow without a second thought. I fought a smile that urged to worm its way on my face. I personally knew that trust. With a subtle nod, he urged me to continue, "I need your help to leave. My bosses want me dead for...knowing something I shouldn't. You are the only ones who can help me."

"And, pray tell. Why would we?" Sterling had taken a breath to speak, curious eyes watching my body language, "Does this illicit knowledge involve us somehow?"

"No, it doesn't," My hope was crumbling, maybe they wouldn't help after all, "I have this," Fishing out my leverage, a common looking USB, I passed it to the girl across from me. The Hacker of the group, Zoe Banks, had espresso coloured skin with black-brown hair and matching eyes. I knew Zoe well, perhaps the best in the group. Though she was completely unaware, not that I had openly tried to deceive her, "That contains every scrap of evidence Interpol has ever had on all of you. Both as individuals and a group. The only copy in existence, I whipped Interpol's database and disposed of any physical evidence," I stop to take a breath, and to give them all a chance to jump in if they wanted, "Infamous consortium of thieves known as The Gilded Poppy are technically exonerated of all crimes."

"And we're supposed to just believe this," Remy chimed in, "That you, someone claiming to be wanted by Interpol. A 'former' agent. Would just hand us our freedom in exchange for what? A plane ticket?"

"I'm kind of pinning all my hope's on you helping me," I looked around the table, trying to decipher each of their expressions. Remy was giving everything away, disbelief and anger.

The largest man in the group, Leon Kwan, was stunning and sad to look at. For the first time I truly looked at him in person; just as handsome as his photos. His hair was so close to black, a perfect match to those entrancing eyes set deep into warm asian skin. A face made for smirks and joyous smiles now set in a deep sympathetic frown. His worry was making my heart hurt.

With a breath so deep I nearly coughed from the sudden amount of oxygen, I continued, "Whether you help me or not, this is real. You deserve a chance to know what they had on you," stealing myself, I pushed past my last wall of anxiety, "I don't see you as terrible people, criminals or not. It's kind of...I recently came to realization that you're not the villains. And...Zoe sort of knows me."

"Uh no. I really don't." The hacker said defensively.

"I'm The Maple Marquise."

Zoe's realization dawned in her eyes as an impressed smirk crossed her face, "No way. Never thought I'd meet my only acceptable rival."

"Zoe, do you trust her?" The only other woman in the group, Vivienne Tang, chimed in. A seductress who was well known to use her dark hair and eyes to her advantage.

"Yeah, I do. I trust anyone who can go head to head against me."

"If Z trusts her, I do too." The finale member finally voiced his opinion. I'm honestly surprised it took Jett Slater so long to say anything. The Gilded Poppy's resident bomb expert was very much like his passion. Supposedly explosive and energetic. With his red to white ombre hair and plethora of tattoos patterned on his light umber skin it wouldn't surprise me at all.

Before they have a chance to change their minds on taking the USB, I stand to leave, "If you choose to help me my contact information is on there too. After three days if you haven't, I'll take it as a no," Turning on my heel I walked away, perhaps a little faster than I should.


	4. Blown Away

_It's them! It has to be! They came for me! I should have known they'd come for me! Oh, I knew I should have laid low somewhere other than my apartment! Wait...why isn't Silas freaking out?_

It was early afternoon, I had only left the Poppy a few hours ago. My only chance was them. Silas, my black miniature poodle, sat at the door wagging his tail. He never does that, if someone comes even near our door his bark is so loud, you hear nothing else.

"What?" I looked to him curiously before whispering, "Can I open it?"

Silas jumped up excitedly. _Alright. I'm trusting you._

I opened the door cautiously, placing myself between Silas and the potential dog whisperer. Careening my head into the open space I am shocked to see none other then Leon Kwan. I honestly didn't think the Poppy would answer me today!

"Um... hi," Leon said, shock clear on my face, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Y-yes."

I lead Leon through the entrance to my sitting area. Normally I would offer a guest something to eat or drink. But, at this moment I was so shocked that I barely could figure out how to sit down. When my brain circuit reconnected I finally sat beside Leon on the only couch I had. Though it was made to sit three people there was little space between us. What was left was taken up by an overjoyed Silas wanting pets from Leon. That made my shock return.

"What kind of dog whisperer are you?" I exclaimed, without thinking.

"What?"

I point towards Silas and continue, "He hates men. I have never seen him like anyone that quickly! Even with me he took at least a few hours."

"Hmm, he's a sweet dog." Leon said, a large smile spread across his face. I found myself matching it, for some reason seeing Silas like him made my shock and anxiety seep away.

"Anyway, I really didn't think I'd hear from the Poppy so fast. I was expecting at least a day."

"Well, Zoe was pretty quick about going through the information you gave us," Despite the fact he was still petting Silas, the same sadness formed in his eyes that he had when I met them at the café that day, "I'm really sorry for what you're going through."

"Thanks. But, why are you the one here? I thought Nik-I mean Sterling would be making this decision. He is the leader right?"

"Actually...I uh-volunteered to come," Leon coughed a little, most likely trying to hid the blush that began to show, "We wanted to know what exactly you need from us. What type of heist?"

"Well, honestly all I need is a plane ride. See with your private plane anyone on the manifest doesn't have to show a Passport or Visa at customs."

"You don't want a paper trail at all." Leon added.

"Exactly, if I even use a photo they can recogn-"

"Do you hear that?" Leon jumped up, concern turning his face to steel. He grabbed my arm pulling me off the couch, "It's a bomb! We have to get out of here!"

I grabbed Silas off the couch before running towards my room, "Come with me! Now!" When I got inside I threw my rug off its spot and yanked open a hidden hatch. "Go!" Once Leon is down I rotate Silas so he's in both my hands, not even second guessing my trust in Leon. "Catch Silas!" When Leon had Silas in his arms, I jumped down after them, closing the hatch behind me, landing awkwardly on my ankle. While we caught our breath, Leon pulled my face to his chest in an attempt to cover my ears. Just as an explosion went off above us.

"Run!" Leon yelled at me as the dust in the Paris Catacombs began to settle. My instincts kicked in, telling me to take Silas back. I turned to, but saw a shaking Silas held safely and tightly in his grasp. In that moment I knew Silas was as safe as possible. "My car is around the corner!"

When we found our way out of the catacombs we ran straight into chaos. Civilians were scared, running without a thought. While the remains of my home and possessions littered the ground and air. My throat grew tight and tears threatened to fall. _That was all I had. Everything that meant anything to me was in there._

"Isabel! Isabel!" Leon ran back to me, pulling me along with him. "We're almost there."

When we reached his car Leon opened my door, nearly having to push me in. Then set Silas in my lap before running around to the drivers side. Before starting the car Leon looked over to me and reached across to buckle me in. Then, with the sound of tires screeching he bolted down the road. 


	5. Aftermath

With Silas squirming in my arms, I slowly followed Leon into what I assumed was the Poppy's headquarters. Crossing the road I was full of paranoia, afraid someone was going to shoot or come at me with a knife. Any hope I had of safety seemed gone. Leon kept a hand on my back as he lead me to the elevator, as we road up to the penthouse he rubbed my back to calm me. It helped enough that I let Silas down from my arms. When the doors opened he ran in and hopped up onto the nearest chair content, until a cat with a look of pure anger came out hissing at him. Scared, as usual, Silas hid behind me before realizing Leon was a bigger hiding spot and moved there.

Leon picked him up and soothed him, "It's alright. Elizabeth is just protecting her territory." Upon hearing him, the Poppy called to him in welcome, "Every one." He yelled, "Come to the living room. We need to talk."

Remy was the first to the room and positively fummed, "What is she doing here?!"

At that the rest came quickly, none spoke as they looked from Leon to Nikolai. Who simply asked, "What happened?"

"Turn on the news."

Zoe pulled up the news on the tv, video playing of the explosions as Leon made me sit. I could barely breathe, silent tears fell from my eyes.

_Local police have stated that the explosion was due to a gas leak in the first floor apartment. There was only one casualty, a 23 year old female named Isabel Arceneaux._

The Poppy turned to look at me, shocked and confused.

Vivienne came over to sit beside me, "Are you okay, darling?"

I couldn't answer. My whole life had just been blown up. How could I be alright? Jett and Remy came to sit near, both offering words of comfort. I could tell that even if Remy didn't trust me, he was a kind man who saw when someone needed help.

"You were telling the truth?" He asked me, assured of the answer.

I nodded my head in conformation, not able to take my eyes off the screen.

"Give her room to breath!" Leon ordered them, causing them all to move back. He came forward and kneeled in front of me, "Isabel?" I peeled my eyes off the screen to look at him, "You're in shock. Can you move?" I nodded yes, "Can you talk?"

"I..." I had to clear my throat, coughing, "I..." I looked straight into his eyes, "You saved my life."

Leon blushed, looking down, "You should clean up, maybe take a rest."

"Okay." I began to lie down on the red couch.

Leon stopped me, "No, you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

I looked him up and down, maybe it snapped me out of my shock but, I couldn't let him sleep here, "No, I can sleep here. This is way to small for you."

Leon smiled at my defiance, knowing now wasn't the time to fight over it, "How about napping on my room, where it's quiet. Then we can decide on our sleeping arrangements after?"

"Okay," I followed him to his room, "Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one in the room."

He opened to door to a pure white room, signs of who Leon must be scattered around the room. It was far different than anything I'd have. I was drawn to the bookcase, as is usual for me, surprised to find a collection of classics and romance novels.

"Wow, not the types of books I'd expect you to read."

"You say that like you know me." Leon bristled.

I turned to him, "I feel like I do. I'd spent some time on your file." Awkwardness ensued, causing me to clear my throat, "Would it be alright if I use your shower?"

"Of course, I'll have the girls leave something out for you."

Leon turned his back to me and left the room, closing the door behind him. I went into the bathroom, stripped down and shook my hair out. Sighing, I turned on the cold water and splashed my face, "What have you gotten yourself into, Isabel? The world thinks I'm dead and now I'm depending on the Gilded Poppy to help save my life." Relenting to my despair, I turned on the shower and cleaned up. The warm water seemed to ease some of my worry and made me sleepy. The shock had fully worn off and I was bone weary.

Finishing up quickly, I stepped out and heard the bedroom door open, "Leon?"

"It is Vivienne, dear. I just thought I'd let you know, we didn't have anything your size," I looked at myself in the mirror, I was rather large. I'd never been able to share with Sophia or Elena either. "We are going shopping for Silas but, I wanted to offer to clean the clothes you have. That way you can go shopping for what you like later."

"Thanks," I opened the door and came out to hand my dirty clothes to Vivienne.

"We'll send them out and you'll have them back in an hour or so." I pulled the towel tighter, not wanting to have to sit there in it for so long, "Leon said you could borrow one of his shirts to sleep in. They should fit like a nightdress."

"Would you thank him for me?"

"Of course."

Vivienne left as I walked over to the closet, finding it filled with nice suits and leather jackets. I smiled, as I pulled a plain dark tee from the first drawer I found. Without thinking, I brought it to my nose and sniffed. It smelled exactly like Leon. How was I falling for a man I just met. I put it on, it seemed to fit just how Vivienne guessed, and crawled into the warm bed. Within moments I drifted off.


	6. Shopping Spree

_Smoke. All I could see was smoke. Miles and miles of smoke. My coughing came suddenly, knocking me to my knees. When in front of me I could make out a small object. Tick Tick_. _A bomb! I ran for my life, but went nowhere. The ticking became louder, filling my ears. Tick! Tick! Tick! TIck!_

I woke with a start, taking a few moments to realize where I was. Leon's bed; the smell of his cologne on the sheets calming me.

"Sorry if I woke you."

I jumped at his voice. Leon sat at the desk, pen in hand, "You didn't." I smiled, it made me happy to see him after having such a terrible nightmare. I got up from the bed and crossed the room, "What are you writing?"

"Nothing." He seemed embarrassed, covering the notebook with his arm.

"Nothing?" I moved his arm, reading over his shoulder, "A romance novel? You write." I picked up the book, realling taking in the words, "This is amazing!"

Leon blushed, "It's not really."

"No, it is. I should know, I'm a fairly good writer if I do say so myself."

Leon stood to take back his book, "I'd love to read something you wrote. It might help me."

"Phone?"

Skeptically, he passed it to me. I opened Amazon, where I self published, showing him my first book called The Art of Love. 

He gasped, turned to the bookcase and pulled out a copy, "You're Kellie Lane?"

"You have my book?"

"I love your book!"

I stepped into his space, taking the book from his hands. It was well worn, notes and highlighting filled the pages. Clear signs of a novel enjoyed, "You do?" I looked up, inches from his lip. I leaned in before realizing something. I pulled back, "Silas!"

Leon stepped back, rubbing his neck, the space now awkward, "He's fine. Remy and Viv are spoiling him." He cleared his throat, as if just noticing what I wore he blushed again. A rosey pink contradicting the fierce form that had many times over frightened people, "Um...you might want to get dressed. Breakfast is in the living room."

"Wait, how long was I asleep?"

"Fifteen...sixteen hours."

Leon left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. On the back of the door sat my clothes. Clean and pristine in a dry cleaner bag. I changed quickly and rushed to the living room. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until Leon had mentioned breakfast.

The Poppy sat around the room. Some ate, some drank coffee. Zoe had a steaming cup beside her and a tablet in her hands. Vivienne was feeding Silas bacon and getting him to do tricks. Leon had been right, they were spoiling him. I must have been right about the Poppy, they can't be that bad if Silas likes them. 

I sat next to Leon on the red sofa, he passed me a cup and asked, "How do you take it?"

"Double double," Every eye in the room looked to me, confused. Embarrassed I retreated, "I can do it."

Upon hearing my voice, a black fur ball jumped on the sofa, trying to force his way into my lap. Leon grabbed my coffee cup before it spilled everywhere. I cuddle Silas with enthusiasm, he reciprocated in kind. Finally settling down, allowing me to eat.

"When you have finished we'll go shopping!" Vivienne informed me.

"I can't, my accounts were frozen yesterday."

"Did we say you would pay?" Remy asked.

"You don't need to do that. As long as I can use the washer, I'll manage."

"As long as you stay with us, we'll take care of everything," Nikolai was enthralled in a book, but never even looked up, "You can see we have enough wealth to spare."

Leon bristled beside me, "She shouldn't go out. It's not safe."

"Excuse me," I chastened, "I can make my own decisions."

"They'll know by now that you didn't die in that explosion and, will be looking to try again."

"And you'll see they fail." Nikolai told Leon, "Besides, she'll be able to work with us while she's here. She is a historian after all."

"No!" Leon burst out, shocking everyone in the room but Nikolai, "She doesn't need to live this life."

"Again! I can make my own decisions!"

Before Leon could reply Vivienne cut in, "Why do we not start with shopping and then you can argue."

As Leon, Remy, Vivienne and I moved to leave Nikolai stopped us, "And please remember to get her a heist outfit. Even if she doesn't use it."

\------

An hour later I stood in a change room of the most expensive boutique in Paris.

Remy whistled. Vivienne praised the outfit. I turned to Leon, nervous he'd hate it.

"What do you think?" I blushed.

"You sure you want shorts," He asked, "It could get cold at night."

"Please, I'm a polar bear. I can wear shorts when it's minus 20."

"You look like one of the team!" Remy was excited.

Leon bristled. I loved the outfit, changing into my new day outfit, Leon went to pay.

When we left, Leon pulled me aside, "You don't have to dress like them. You should be comfortable." He ushered to my crop top.

"I am comfortable! This is my Kim Possible moment." He looked so confused. "It was a cartoon when I was younger."

While a shrug we continued on for the apartment.


	7. Descendants

We arrived back to find everyone doing their own things. Zoe was hold up in her room, probably on her computer, with a record playing. Jett was working on his mural and Nikolai was pacing the living room with a notebook in hand. Stopping only to look out at Paris every so often.

"Ah, you've arrived." Such a warm welcome he gave us, "We need to begin working."

"The book?" Leon asked, "We don't have a restorer yet."

"I know," Nikolai lifted his book and crossed something out, "I'm working on that at the moment. But, we first need to decide on what to do about Isabel."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"You wished our aid yes?"

I shook my head, "Yes, to leave. But, I don't know if its safe to do so. What if they come after me?"

"The best way to protect you is to know why they are after you." Vivienne stated.

I sighed, "Better get everyone in here then. I'm only telling this story once."

* * *

A couple hours later my clothes were sent off to the dry cleaners and I now sat on the red sofa with the Poppy gathered around me. Silas sat in between Leon and I, contented to be petted.

I steeled myself and began, "Seventeen years ago, a small Russian faction, the Russian Monarchy Restoration Party, began to grown. They were eventually able to gain two seats in the federal government, but had a strong following. Many Russian citizens were in favour of a constitutional monarchy or something similar to the UK."

"That's right! We're the best!" Jett interrupted.

I smiled and continued, "Because of the murders in the Revolution, they wanted to know who the true heir to the throne of the Russian Empire was. An agreement was made, by order of the UN, between the RMR, the Leader of House Romanov and the Russian Government. Interpol was asked to conduct DNA testing to confirm the current head as the genetic heir.

But, it proved definitively they were not the heirs, in fact they had no genetic connection at all. A branch of the family descended from Nikolai II's uncle, Sergei, were the legitimate heirs. Four living heirs were identified, two brothers and their sons.

The Romanov Family was furious. They colluded with Interpol and the Russian Government to 'take down' the heirs. So, fifteen years ago, Interpol attacked the family's estate. Only one heir survived."

The Poppy was enthralled in my story. The moment I mentioned Sergei, Nikolai turned his back on the room.

"Who?" Jett asked.

"Konstantin Nikolaevich Verdervesky"

Remy gasped and rushed to Nikolai, " _Is this true?_ "

" _I don't know."_

"Oi!" Jett yelled at them, "Let us in on the secret."

Nikolai turned to the Poppy again, "I will, at the right time. For now, we must continue on our heist. I believe it's best to keep Isabel with us. She can help confirm the authenticity of the pages."

"What pages?" I asked, "Is this about the book Leon mentioned?"

"Yes, Leon why don't you show her."

Leon left the room and came back with a fragile sheet of parchment in a protective sleeve. He handed it to me and I was shocked to my core, "This is a medieval poetry page. From the book of Roses if I'm correct."

Leon smiled at my knowledge, "It is. Our client wants the book. So we're tracking it down and putting it together for him."

"We just need a restorer." Nikolai informed.

"I can restore it," I was examining the page, "It's something I've been trained for."

"Interpol trains it's agents to restore centuries old documents?" Remy asked.

"No, I didn't learn there. My degree is actually in history, with a minor in restoration."

"Well then, you can earn your keep." Nikolai decided, "Start with that page and tomorrow you can go with Leon to get the next page."

"No! She's not meant for this life. Don't force her into it."

I sighed angrily, "For the last time. I can make my own decisions and I'm choosing to do this. I've always wanted to see this book in person, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm doing it."


	8. First Heist

I got to work the next day. Leon stole the supplies I need from a local museum. I chose to work in his room, the whiteness helped amplify the light and I needed all I could get.

That evening Leon came to check on me, "How's it going?"

I stretched out, back screaming in pain, "The works almost done. But, my back is killing me from sitting this long."

"Um," Leon rubbed his neck and blushed, "I could help with that. I took a massage course. I could give you one."

I smiled, I'd gotten used to massages before I lost my job and one seemed perfect at the moment, "That would be nice. Just let me put everything away."

I cleared the table and went to strip down, "No." He cleared his throat. "That's not necessary. I don't have to give you the whole treatment."

"I'd appreciate if you did. If you're comfortable of course."

Leon shook his head in agreement and I went to change into a towel. I came back out to find a massage table set up. I put my hair up and laid down. I could tell Leon's hands were shaking, he wasn't comfortable. As he finished my lower back I pulled the towel up and crawled off. I felt bad, thinking I'd forced him into something.

"I'm really sorry." I pulled the towel tighter a lump forming in my throat's, "I shouldn't have insisted."

"It's alright, I wanted to help."

"And you did," I turned to go back to the bathroom. I felt so disliked around him sometimes, "Why are you so grossed out by me?"

"What? I'm...I'm not."

"Everytime I'm even a little underdressed you shy away. I know I'm not a small person but, I've always been confident in my body...until I met you."

Leon crossed the room to me, "I am not disgusted." He sighed, "I'm nervous."

"Of me?"

"Yes, I'm attracted to you. Maybe even..." he looked me in the eyes, "falling for you. But, I don't want you to fall for me."

"Why not?" I searched him, "You are kind, and honest. You enjoy all the things I do. You care about the Poppy like family."

"But, I have a past you don't know about. And, this life isn't easy to begin with."

"You mean your time in Hong Kong?"

Leon gaped at me with shock, "How?"

"I told you, I worked on the Poppy case. I learned about all your pasts and, it took me a long time to realize the world isn't black and white. Right or wrong. Good or Evil. We live in the grey, all have good and evil inside us. You may have done some things in your past you aren't proud of but, that doesn't make you a terrible person." I kissed a scar on his knuckle, "Besides, I make my own decisions. And, I like you. As you are."

Leon leaned in wrapping me in his arms, "May I?"

I shook my head as consent and kissed Leon for the very first time.

* * *

We'd left at dusk, arriving to the small rural museum by twilight Leon led me to a side entrance; Zoe in my ear.

"You'll have 20 mins before the camera's reset."

"In and out." Leon informed.

He opened the door for me and, with Zoe's as our guide, we found the first page. He lifted the heavy glass alone. Distracting me with his muscles so much, he had to call my name to get my attention. I blushed bright red, took out my gloves and the protective sleeve. Handing it to Leon to hold open. With delicate ease i lifted the page up and placed it into the sleeve. Leon closed it and placed it into a briefcase we'd brought in with us. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand in his and we walked out of the museum casually. I felt exhilarated. Wasn't stealing supposed to feel wrong? Not the way the Poppy did it apparently.

We reached the car and Leon opened my door for me, "Such a gentlemen."

"I try to be." He placed the briefcase on my lap after I buckled and then started us on the journey back.


	9. First Date

"You are _perfect_ for each other!" I said for the hundredth time.

"Enough, Is." Jett was annoyed by my persistence, "I get it. Your friend is my perfect match. But, I've never met this Elena and I doubt I ever well."

* * *

I had been staying with the Poppy for a couple week, working diligently on the book. The page I'd heisted with Leon was complete and added to the book. Now that Leon and I were together we'd begun sharing his room. I felt better with him there, my nightmares had lessened and, when I did have one he was there to help me through them. We hadn't been intimate yet, but that wasn't the most important thing to me. Leon was a gentleman with a romantic heart. He wanted to date me before anything. He was afraid of the relationship going to fast because, we were still unsure of what my future would be after I was safe from Interpol.

Late on a Friday afternoon, I was helping Zoe locate another page, Leon came in and made me an offer I couldn't refuse, "How does a dinner date sound?"

"Tonight?" I grinned ear to ear. I had wanted a real date since I met him.

"Yes, I made a reservation at my favourite restaurant. When you're done here, I left you a gift in our room."

He left us to our work, which I couldn't focus on anymore.

Zoe was frustrated at me, "Oh, just go get ready. You're no help to me."

I hugged her, which she fought off, and raced from the room. I shouted a thanks over my shoulder and saw the smile on Zoe's face.

Since the first shopping trip Leon had enjoyed spending lavishly on me. At first I was against it, I was used to paying my own way. But, in the end Leon explained he had plenty to go around and had finally found something or rather someone to spend it on. After that I indulged wholeheartedly.

When I got to our room I found a large white box on the bed, clearly from a boutique, with red strappy heels. A card sat on the box and I opened it.

_I saw this and thought you'd look beautiful in it. You always look beautiful in anything you wear so feel free to wear what you want. Vivienne picked out the shoes._

I smiled, pressed the card to my chest and did a happy dance. Opening the box I found:

I decided I would think about the dress while I got ready. I showered, straightened my hair and went to find Vivienne. I was never talented at my makeup. I had a steady hand when it came to holding antiques and artifacts but, had never been able to draw an unassisted straight line in my life. When I knocked at her door, Vivienne took one look at me and before I said anything she grabbed my hand and led me back to Leon's bathroom.

"Do you want me to do what I am imagining or do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Um..." I really knew so little about makeup, "you saw the dress, right?"

"Saw it? I helped Leon shop for it. The moment he had seen it he knew it was what he wanted to get you."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, do what you want. I trust you."

I don't know how long she took but, when I saw myself in the mirror my jaw dropped. It certainly was never something I'd imagined for myself but, even I couldn't deny I looked good.

Vivienne also helped me prepare my chest for the dress. I had never worn backless and so I was concerned about the lack of bra. She explained everything to me, even having had Leon buy what was necessary and it was in the box with the dress. The tape felt odd and I was sure it wouldn't last. Also with her help I dressed and put on my shoes. I understand now how celebrities and royalty gets all dolled up.

Hesitantly I walked to the living room, Vivienne at my side. I saw Leon first, his back turned to me. He fit his suit perfectly. As he turned I saw the Poppy pendant at this throat, the suit and pendant complementing each other.

I think I fried his brain, he couldn't speak the moment he saw me. Jett and Remy got jabs in but, in the end we left the penthouse in peace. He led me to his car, telling me over and over again how wonderful I looked.

We arrived at a beautiful restaurant, clearly expensive. We were led to our table by a waiter who looked like the stereotypical french man. When I opened the menu I found there was no prices, a clear sign of how expensive it would be.

"Leon," I sighed, "This place seems too expensive. I'd have been just as comfortable at a Stop N' Go."

Leon reached across the table to grab my hand, "I wanted our first date to be special."

And, it was. We had a five course meal, Vivienne had urged me before only to eat half of each course or I'd stuff myself. She was right. Even half seemed too much. The wine, which I hadn't been a fan of before, was a perfect compliment to the meal and went down easily. If all wine was this good I'd drink it more. Money does make a difference in some cases.

Tonight was going to be the night I knew it. It was too perfect not to end in our first time.

We returned to the penthouse to find everyone either gone or in their rooms, they had left for us to have a wonderful night together. Jett had joked the walls were thin but, this was kind of them. Leon's room had been perfectly decorated, with candles glowing all around. The scent of lavender in the air.

"Eww, lavender." I wrinkled my nose. I hated lavender, felt it was overused.

Leon's eyebrows skyrocketed in shock, "You...don't...like...lavender?"

"I hate it. It's so overused. I prefer Vanilla"

Leon looked wounded, "How could someone hate lavender."

"Sorry." I felt I had made a huge mistake.

"Don't apologize for having a preference. I just," he hesitated, "I love lavender."

Despite my distaste, I forgot about the lavender the moment Leon wrapped his arms around my waste, "Next time."

He kissed my neck, clearly taking the lead when I stopped him, "Wait, you should know something." Leon looked at me worried, "I haven't ever..."

"Ever?"

"No."

He thought a moment and then asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." I was completely sure.

He continued where we left of then stopped again, "If you change your mind, just tell me."

I nodded in confirmation and urged him on. He laid me down on the bed. Then kneeled in front of me, slowly taking off my shoes. He moved to my stockings.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" We heard Jett scream, fear in his voice, "Leon!"

We raced to the living room. Afraid Jett was hurt but, instead found intruders. My jaw dropped.

"Sophie? Elena?" Confusion set in, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	10. Sophia Norwich and Elena Thibodeau

Sophia

Elena

My two best friends in the entire world, my chosen sisters, stood in the entrance way of the secret headquarters of the Gilded Poppy; something I never thought I'd see. How were they here? How'd they get up here?

"Wha--I" Speechless was an understatement.

"I knew it was her!" Elena declared, "I told you it was her."

"I never said it wasn't." Sophia replied, "I said it seemed odd she dressed in that." Pointing to my beautiful present from Leon, "Isn't really her style, I thought."

Self-consciously I smoothed out the dress. Like he could read my mind Leon took off his jacket and offered it to me, "Thank you." I turned to my friends, "I'm super confused."

"Isabel?" Leon had moved himself protectively in front of me when we had come out of the bedroom. He looked at me to confirm if they were a threat. I shock my head no, they were only dangerous if they thought I was in danger. My friends would kill for me. He relaxed and spoke to Jett first, "Could you get everyone here?" Jett nodded, pulled out his phone and headed down the hall, "Please sit down." Leon ushered to the couch, "Would you like some refreshments?"

"We're not moving until we know Isabel is alright." Sophia was clearly on the defensive.

"I'm safe," I looked both in the eyes, "Trust me."

Sophia and Elena turned to one another, a silent conversation occurring between them. They seemed to need more confirmation, one without influence.

Sophia stared down Leon, who cleared his throat, "I'll just get some coffee for everyone. Any preferences? We can make anything."

Neither answered him, so I did, "Cold brew with cream for Elena. Ice water for Sophia."

"And you?"

I saw this as an opportunity to show the girls some of the care Leon showed to me. If he knew my coffee order it would help; no matter how small. I shook my head yes. The girl watched Leon until he left the room. 

Even with him gone, the girls stayed defensive. Elena grabbed me as Sophia said, "Let's go. You're safe now."

"Wait," I pulled myself carefully from her grip, "I was telling the truth. I'm completely safe, Leon wouldn't let anything happen to me." I blushed, "Trust me." It was then I remembered what I had been doing when they arrived, "You guys really couldn't have waited an hour to show up?"

"Um...why?" Elena was confused.

I saw realization on Sophia's face, "Leon? or _Leon?_ " I blushed redder and they both knew, "We interrupted her fun times."

"Maybe." I replied, playing coy.

We heard someone clear their throat and found Nikolai and Leon in the doorway. Nikolai looked like the cheshire cat while Leon looked embarrassed. Behind them stood the whole Poppy; who I knew would be making jokes about it if we weren't in such a serious situation.

"Uh," Leon sat the the drinks on the table, lining mine up with my friends, "Maybe we should..."

"Right."

I pulled the girls over to the couch. When Leon tried to sit by me the girls placed me protectively between them. He bristled but, calmed down when I smiled at him, then stood behind me instead. Nikolai and Zoe took their usual seats, Vivienne and Jett sat on the arms of the couch and Remy took the last chair.

"I believe the first answer we need is," Nikolai was in command of the room, which I knew the girls weren't in favour of, "how did you know Isabel was alive?"

"No." Sophia refused to answer, "We ask the questions first."

Elena and Sophia had another silent conversation. We were so close, I swore sometimes we could read each other's minds. They seemed to agree on their first question.

"Why do you have Isabel?" Elena asked.

"We do not _have_ her." Vivienne replied.

"Leon does." Jett joked.

Leon gave him a warning look, causing Jett to chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you I'm fine."

"Maybe with the brute." Sophia pointed casually with her thumb, "But are the rest safe?"

"Who even are they?" Elena wondered.

I was so excited to introduce my new friend to my chosen family. I motioned to each member ending with Leon, "Allow me to introduce, Vivienne. Remy, Zoe, Nikolai, Jett and Leon." I paused a moment for dramatic flair, "You know them as...The Gilded Poppy."

"You're staying with criminals!"

"No. I'm staying with good people who just happen to commit crimes."

The whole poppy smiled at that. Sophia and Elena were shocked at my response.

"Now that you have confirmed that Isabel is in fact not in danger. Perhaps you could answer my question."

"Simple," Sophia crossed her arms, "Her contingency plan didn't happen."

"Contingency plan?" Leon asked me.

"I had always said that if I died they would receive notice from my lawyer himself. They would know I was really dead and, with no confirmation from three coroners he wouldn't send it."

"Why such a complicated plan?" Remy asked.

"Yeah," Zoe added, "It's not like you lived with us yet."

"Well," I tried my best to explain, "when I became an agent, the likelihood of my death increased. I didn't want them to grieve without cause."

"Next question," Nikolai went on, "How did you find her and our headquarters?"

"That's easy." Elena answered, somewhat relaxed, "We were searching Paris for her and happened to see her leave a restaurant with Mr. Grizzly Bear over there."

"Then we just followed her." Sophia added.

"Are you two convinced I'm alright now?"

"Yes." They both sounded defeated.

"Well then," Leon said, "You can stay and visit. Then we can take you back to your hotel."

"Or," I suggested, turning to Leon, "You could always fly them back to London. Right?"

Leon looked to Nikolai for permission, who thought for a moment, "Isabel?" He pointed Sophia out, "Is she the bisexual actress? Well trained in London?"

"Yes," I answered proudly, "She's the best actress I've ever seen."

"I specialize in Shakespeare and Timepieces."

Nikolai nodded in thought, "And Elena? The artist and video game designer? Who can replicate any style of animation?"

I nodded before Elena answered for herself, "I can replicate and create more than _just_ animation."

Nikolai smiled conspiratorially, "I believe we could work with that. Don't you?"

"I think so." I smiled at the thought.

"We could put them up close by," Zoe suggested, pulling out her phone to make reservations.

"Then they'll be able to spend time with Isabel." Leon added happy for me.

"Oh no!" Elena stated.

"We're not going anywhere." Sophia ordered, "We are a package deal."

"As long as Isabel is here. We're here."

I sighed, "You think you guys are stubborn?" I explained, "They are each as stubborn as all six of you combined." I turned to Leon, "They'd even kick your ass to stay here."

"Can we trust them?" Remy asked me.

I answered without hesitation, "I trust them with my life. But, you'll have to earn their trust." I finally took the first drink of my Vanilla Latte, "If they stay, they wouldn't put me in harms way. Since I'm with Leon and you're family to him, they wouldn't do anything to harm you. Not on purpose."

"As long as you are kind to Isabel," Sophia confirmed, "we aren't a threat to you."

Finally deciding the Poppy didn't spike their refreshments, the girls started in on their drinks and each grabbed a muffin; content with the luxury of life with the Poppy.


	11. Strike Two

Sophia

Elena

Isabel

"Where are we going again?" Elena asked as we all piled out of the vehicles.

"The Underbelly." Remy explained to the girls again, "It is where all black market and information goes through in Paris."

"Only place to go really." Jett added.

Leon placed his arm around my waist as we made our way into the abandoned train tunnel; maneuvering us to stand behind behind Nikolai. Walking with the Poppy through the Underbelly was like being with Beyonce at the Grammys. Everyone saw you and everyone wanted to be you. Nikolai, the Thief Lord, seemed to command the room without effort.

"What do you want to see first?" Vivienne asked the girls, "They have antiques, jewellery, fashion."

"And explosives!" Jett was overly excited.

"Why would they keep explosives in a place like this?" Sophia was worried.

"Why not?" Jett shrugged, "If you know how to handle them they're safe enough."

Sophia rolled her eyes while Elena seemed very interested. I pulled away from Leon to stand by her.

"You and Jett should hang out a lot while you're here."

"Why? Because he's an artist?" Elena asked.

"No," I smiled conspiratorially, "Because you'd be perfect together."

"Oi!" Jett called, "Not that again."

I smirked and winked at Elena. She turned to get a better look at him, "No offense Is, but you don't really know my _type_."

Nikolai stopped the group, ending our conversation, "Go about your business. I need Isabel to help me, so this stupidity can end now."

I nodded, Leon opened his arm for me and I fell back instep with the two men. Remy and Vivienne were fighting over who Sophia would go hang with. In the end she agreed to accompany Viv to get her supply of lipstick and Remy followed behind them. Jett wandered off for the explosives and I caught Elena following him. While Zoe seemed to have disappeared when we first arrived.

"What are we doing exactly?" I had been left in the dark.

"We are going to ask a contact of ours to do some digging into Interpol's Internal Affairs Department."

"How will they be able to do that? Interpol isn't exactly chocked full of snitches."

"We've found most people will tell you anything for the right price." Leon explained.

With a shrug I followed along until we came up to a well dressed person who was currently negotiating the price of a stolen Monet.

"Jace." Nikolai greeted when the person was finished with their last client, "Busy day?"

"Always," They smiled kindly to me, "New member of the Poppy?"

"Isabel Arceneaux," Nikolai introduced, "meet our good friend Jace."

"It's nice to meet you." They extended their hand and I shook it, "Nice to see a new face in the Poppy."

"I'm not. I mean, I don't think." I looked to Leon for help.

"Nothing's been decided yet."

"Some things have been I see." Jace eyed Leon's arm around me, "I'm happy for you Kwan."

"Thanks."

Nikolai rolled his eyes, "Enough emotion for one day please." Nikolai pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names, "We need you to find out which of these people are most likely to...well change allegiances as it were."

"Interpol agents? Does this have anything to do with the hit?"

"What hit?" Leon became defensive.

"Interpol was sniffing around a couple Undergrounders, offering a pretty penny to take out Miss Arceneaux. Had a few clients looking into her whereabouts but, once Remy mentioned her, I refused those clients."

"We need to get her back, Nikolai."

"Leon," I tried to calm him down, "We're fine here right? No one who frequents here would cross the Poppy."

"For a large sum of money? Most of them would do anything."

"I guess that means I'm done for the day." Nikolai sighed dramatically, "Pity, and I so wanted to take a walk down the Champs Élysées."

Jace chuckled to themself, "Well, I'll let you know the moment I have something, Nikolai." Then ushered forth their next client.

Leon let go of me, "Head back to the car with Nikolai; I'm going to round everyone up." He kissed my cheek and left.

"He's so overprotective some times." I paused, "No one would really come against me now that they've seen me with you guys? Right?"

"Leon is correct. Most people will do anything for money."

Nikolai and I waited by the car; Leon had neglected to give us the keys. It took a bit, but the Poppy made their way out. All but Leon and Zoe. I hadn't heard the gunshot, or seen Leon. But, I was suddenly pushed to the ground, hitting my head. Hard. My ears rang and I was disoriented. Until I realized that Leon was bleeding. Suddenly all my first aid training and medical knowledge kicked in and my headache no longer mattered.

"Leon?" I cried, "Leon are you okay?"

He didn't even answer, just pushed himself up with his left hand and began shooting in the direction the bullet must have come from. He ordered everyone into the cars and rushed us back the Penthouse.

"Leon, you're hit!"

"It's fine" He said as blood came out his jacket sleeve.

"It's not okay!" I pulled the belt from my waist and attempted a tourniquet. He kept shrugging it off, "Please let me help! We need to take you to a hospital!"

"Hospital's ask too many questions." Jett informed me from the back seat.

"How much medical supplies do you have at the Penthouse?" I kept trying to stop the bleeding with my belt.

"Plenty."

"Ugh!" I screamed, "Leon! If you pass out from blood loss it'd take all of us to get you inside."

"I need that arm to drive!"

"Fine!" I yelled back at him, "But, if you lose that arm don't bitch to me." I relented. But, the moment he parked at headquarters, he allowed me to stop the bleeding. We all raced up stairs as I shouted orders to the Poppy, "Viv! I need hot soapy water." She and Zoe raced off to help, "Jett! Get me those medical supplies!"

"I can handle it." Leon said to me, "We all know basic first aid."

"This is way past basic."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Remy asked, fear plain in his voice.

"Trust her." Sophia answered. "She knows."

I pushed Leon into his room, cleared his desk and forced him to sit on it. Which he wasn't a fan of. Jett and Vivienne returned quickly; Sophia and Elena forced everyone, even Nikolai, from the room. Assuring them I could take care of Leon.

I helped him remove his jacket and shirt, both completely ruined, and raced to the bathroom to clean my hands. When I came back I threw on some rubber gloves and examined the wound. He winced as I attempted to help, "The bullet's still in there." I opened the bags of supplies Jett had brought. He'd been telling the truth, the Poppy had plenty to work with.

I had calmed down enough that I could focus on helping Leon. It took a couple tries but I finally pulled out the bullet, making sure to clean the wound at least three times. Last thing I wanted was him to get an infection. Then set up to suture.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" He asked as I numbed the area.

"My oldest sister, Mary." I explained, "She's a surgical nurse." I kept working, each stitch meticulous, "When she was in school, I used to help her study. Thanks to my eidetic memory, I learned it myself. Plus, they taught us a lot at Interpol."

"Always a good skill to have."

I finished up, "How's it feel?"

Leon moved his arm about, "Sore. But, the stitches aren't pulling."

"Good." I cleaned up and grabbed him a glass of water from the bathroom, handing him two pills. "Take these."

"I don't need painkillers." Leon hopped off the table and went to change. 

I popped the pills myself and grabbed him two more, "Don't be a hero Leon." I followed him, "You just got shot. That hurts like hell."

"You've been shot before?"

"No." I answered, "But, I had a lot of colleagues that were."

He sighed and took the pills, knowing full well I wouldn't let up. Once he finished he pulled me into his arms, "I thought I was going to lose you."

I pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. Kissing him passionately, "I'm fine. We're both fine."

"But," He looked as sad as the day we met, "it might not always be fine. Interpol is coming after you. They know you're alive."

"And they won't stop." I finished, "I know. But, all we can do is hold fast. Nikolai will have a plan."


	12. Moscow

"Moscow?" Sophia asked, "You want to go to Moscow?"

The Poppy sat around the living room having a meeting. Nikolai had seemingly shocked the whole group.

"Outside Moscow." He clarified, "We need to know more about what happened to the Verdervesky family."

I had informed the girls the day they arrived about why Interpol was after me.

"There wouldn't be anything there." I rationalized.

"What about the Moscow office?" Zoe asked, "Could they have some physical evidence that might help?"

"I doubt it."

"It's always worth a try." Remy added.

"Well then," I smiled, "good thing I know Russian."

\------

Isabel

"I can't guarantee they don't have facial recognition." Zoe said in my ear.

"The black wig should be enough to hide me. Any place with facial recognition I wouldn't be able to get into anyway."

I got out of the rental car casually and blended in easily with all the other drones coming to work at the Moscow Interpol offices. I was both excited and anxious, for the first time understanding the thrill the Poppy felt.

I had no issues getting through security; Zoe's badge worked perfectly and my Russian was impeccable. Smiling at the guard I continued on into the building. It had taken us two weeks to plan this heist and I kept praying nothing went wrong. It took some time to convince Leon to let me go in instead of Sophia or Vivienne. But, in the end he knew only I could complete the heist.

I found no resistance as Zoe directed me through the building. I finally came to the vault that held evidence from the last decade. Zoe unlocked the door remotely and I went in.

Everything was organized by date, then crime, "2004...2004..." I talked to myself as I looked, "Aha!"

I pulled the boxes out and placed them on a table nearby. Before I touched anything I put on a pair of gloves. The first thing I pulled out happened to be a photograph of the Verdervesky family; the frame still covered in blood.

"Isabel?"

I sighed sadly, "I'm here Zo." I moved on to the next thing, "They haven't even processed this stuff and it's been fifteen years."

"More proof they're hiding something."

I sifted through all there was. Finding nothing I thought I could use; no fingerprint or DNA evidence. Finally relenting I prepared to put everything back.

"Take it all." Nikolai ordered.

I stopped, "How? I'm never going to get out of here with it."

"Zoe, find her a back exit. Leon will meet you there."

I rolled my eyes but stacked the boxes and readied to leave, "Where am I going, Zoe?"

"Take a left." I followed her instructions, "Take the stairs down one floor. There's an emergency exit. I'll shut off the alarm."

"Is Leon here?"

"I've been here the whole time, babe." He confirmed.

"You have 30 seconds." Zoe informed me.

I opened the door, quickly passed the boxes to Leon and closed the door as quiet as I could. I then headed for the front door, using lunch as an excuse for leaving. Climbed in the rental car and tore out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I don't know how much we can use." I stood with Nikolai, Leon and Zoe at the truck of Leon's car, pouring over the evidence. "With the right equipment we could run some tests. Maybe even find some concrete evidence."

"I could run the evidence through the Interpol database." Zoe added.

"We'll take it all back to Paris." Nikolai decided, "We can hire someone there."

"I can do the work," I assured him, "I'd just need to rent out a lab."

Nikolai nodded to Zoe who pulled out her phone to find somewhere I could work.

* * *

Nikolai and I stood outside the Verdervesky Estate not an hour later, "Are you sure you don't want Zoe or Leon to go with you?"

"They don't know."

I nodded in understanding, following him into the centuries old castle. It had been untouched for fifteen years and showed its age. We walked through all the rooms at the front of the building before finding ourselves in the formal dining room.

"Some days," Nikolai began, "I can hardly believe it's been fifteen years. Then other days, it feels like someone else's life."

"It was." Nikolai looked at me wondering what it was I meant, "It was Konstantin's life. You've made a new one." I tried comforting him, "I understand a little of how you feel. I feel like I've lived two different lives after what I went through in childhood." I paused a moment, "Even if I don't talk to them, I can't imagine losing my family."

"There was little love lost." He explained, "In truth my parents only had me out of obligation. I always thought it was to carry on our family name and traditions. I never imagined it could be far more important."

"Have you decided what you'll do?" I asked, "Now that you know you're the heir to the throne of Russia?"

Nikolai continued walking through the room as memories flooded his mind, "I don't plan on doing anything. They can all continue as they have all these years. All I want is justice."


	13. To Leave or Not To Leave

"Miss Arceneaux?"

"mmhm?"

My lab assistant tried again, "Um...Miss Arceneaux, I think you'll want to see this."

"What is it?"

She passed a paper to me with new results on it, "A viable fingerprint! That's exactly what I need." Without a second thought I grabbed the sample and rushed from the room, calling over my shoulder, "Keep analyzing!" I nearly crashed right into Leon who sat reading outside the lab, "We have to go now."

"What?" despite his confusion Leon raced to his care and tore through the streets of Paris to get me back to the Penthouse, "You found something?"

"I think so." I showed him the sample, "I won't know for sure until Zoe looks through the database."

We arrived at the penthouse in record time, coming into the living room I ignored everyone, instead busting in to Zoe's room, "What the hell, Isabel?"

"I..." I was out of breath, "need...you to...run this..."

I handed the sample to Zoe and watched as she scanned the sample into her computer, "It will take some time you know? It's a huge database."

"Start with these people." I pulled out a list of my former superiors and passed it to Zoe.

"It'll still take some time."

"Maybe then you'd like to have a nice candlelight dinner with me?"

I jumped at Leon's voice, "You scared me."

"Well?" He wrapped his arms around me, "What do you think?"

"As long as Vivienne doesn't cook I think it's perfect."

* * *

Isabel Dress and Makeup

There indeed was a candlelit dinner set up as Leon led me to the roof. He had all my favourites made, Fettuccine Alfredo and Caesar Salad with Chocolate cake for dessert. Leon even had forgone the wine, which I disliked, in favour of Vodka and Cranberry juice. It may not have complemented the meal but, I could have cared less.

"This is beautiful, Leon." I gushed as he pulled out my chair for me, "You are such a gentleman."

"I wanted you to have a nice night." He took his seat across from me and we began our meal. When we finished, he brought the cake and a nice cup of tea for me. Then he began, "I wanted to talk to you about what you plan to do after."

"After we take down Interpol?" He nodded yes, "I honestly don't know." Kind of embarrassed I admitted, "I was hoping maybe I could stay? I've enjoyed working with the Poppy. And! I could be of use!" I began babbling, "I can help with heists and I'm a historian so I could--"

"Isabel," Leon took my hand, "There is something you should know." He sighed before continuing, "I'm leaving the Poppy after we finish the book."

"Why? Because of me?"

"Not exactly," he explained, "I had planned to leave before I met you. The book was going to be my last heist."

"Why would you want to leave the Poppy?"

"I want to retire, I've been in this business a long time, as you know."

I was exasperated, "What?" My voice began to crack, "What about us? What if the Poppy asks me to stay?"

"I want to be with you. But," He hesitated, "is being in the Poppy what you really want?"

I couldn't answer that confidently, "I might."

"If you left with me." I began protesting, " _If._ If you left, we could live a simple life. You could use your history degree."

"You have this all planned then?"

"No, it's your choice. But, before you make up your mind. I have somewhere I want to take you."

He stood and offered his hand. We retreated into the Penthouse and Leon grabbed my wrap. Helping me into the car he refused to tell me where we were headed. Leon drove out of town and to a small airfield. I didn't ask again as he helped me buckle in. After a short flight we landed at a Lavender farm.

"Eww, lavender."

Leon chuckled, "I really hope you don't mean that." 

He helped me from the helicopter, "Leon," I chastened, "I know were criminals but, invading some poor guys farm at sunset? Isn't that a little much."

"You can't invade your own property."

I was in awe. I absolutely hated the scent, but I couldn't deny the beauty of the farm. The seating sun gave each bush an ethereal glow, that went on for miles.

"Leon." A lump formed in my throat, "It's beautiful."

"I bought it a few years ago. I...um," He suddenly became bashful, "I was thinking after I left the Poppy maybe you'd live here...with me."

"I...I can't say yes." His face fell, "Not yet anyway. I have to think about it and talk to Sophia and Elena."

"I understand. I didn't expect an answer tonight." He kissed both my hands at the same time, "I just wanted you to know that I see a future for us."

* * *

The next day I stayed at the Penthouse, thinking over Leon's offer and awaiting news from Zoe. Late in the afternoon she called us all to the living room.

"I finally got a match to that print you found on a shell casing." She pulled the information up for us to see.

"The head of Interpol?!" I yelled, "How are we supposed to take him down?"

"With a little help from me." Jace had let themself in, and had found an opportunity to make an entrance. "I found someone willing to hear you out, Isabel." He passed me a card with a date and time, "You have an appointment."


	14. Internal Affairs

Isabel

Sophia

Elena

"I don't like this." Leon told me for the twentieth time, "I should be going with you. You need the protection. What if they try a third time?"

We stood at the airstrip where the Poppy kept it's private plane. Leon and the girls were going with the Poppy sans Nikolai to Moscow.

"I'll be safe. I promise." I pulled him into my arms, "The Internal Affairs office is in Marseille, I have less chance of getting recognized there."

"Less chance not no chance."

I sighed lovingly, "You." Before kissing him.

"I think she's going to miss him more than us, Elena." Sophia interrupted us.

"Don't we feel loved."

I hugged them both, "I'm more worried about you." I was always completely honest with them, "This is your first heist."

"You're an expert now are you?" Sophia teased.

"Definitely not. I just know I was nervous last time and well. If this goes wrong..."

"I won't let anything happen to them." Leon promised, "Just worry about yourself."

"Oi!" Jett called, "Are we leaving or what?"

* * *

Isabel

My leg shook involuntarily as we waited to see Jillian Morrow. A well decorated and straight as an arrow IA officer. Nikolai sat with me in the Lion's den; I don't think I stopped praying since the moment we parked.

"Miss Isabel Arceneaux?" The lady greeted.

I stood, "It's nice to meet you." The IA agent looked to Nikolai, "Oh. Um this is my friend Nikolai. He has good reason to be here."

The brunette woman grunted in acceptance, "I'm Agent Jillian Morrow. I hear you have some surprising information for me."

She ushered us into her office where Nikolai and I took the two seats in front of her desk. "Yes." I cleared my throat, nodded to Nikolai who closed the door and pulled out the file, "We believe the Director had a hand in a brutal hit fifteen years ago. The Verdervesky slaughter." Nikolai tensed at my wording.

"I remember the case." Jillian looked carefully through the paperwork, "I was a young agent then. Didn't this case go cold?"

"Cold? Is that what they call it?" Nikolai's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, no one worked the case." I explained, "I myself have seen the evidence. None has been processed."

"That is surprising." She stood, leaving the folder behind and looked out the window for a moment before turning back to us, "You do realize, whether you are correct or not, I would be putting my life on the line. Is it worth it?"

I didn't even have to look to Nikolai to know the answer, "It's worth more than just yours or mine."

* * *

Sophia

"You can do this, my dear." Vivienne assured Sophia.

I sat in Paris with Nikolai. While we were on a call with the rest of the Poppy, Elena and Sophia in Moscow as they attempted to return our 'borrowed' evidence.

"I know I can," Sophia replied, "But, thanks for the vote of confidence. Coming up on security now."

Despite the height difference we hoped the security wouldn't realise that she wasn't me. Vivienne had outfitted Sophia with the same black wig I'd worn a month before and a pair of brown contacts; they would have noticed the eye colour change.

Zoe expertly guided Sophia through the complicated maze of offices and to the emergency exit we'd used the first time around.

"I'm here." Leon informed Sophia.

"You have 30 seconds on the door alarm starting...now" Zoe explained.

Sophia pushed open the emergency exit door and helped Leon bring in the boxes, "You able to carry all that?"

"I'll make do."

She lifted all four and made her way to the vault, stopping suddenly when a group of agents walked down the connecting hallway.

" _Did you hear?_ " The male agent said to the other agent in Russian, " _Some high level evidence went missing._ "

" _Missing?_ "

" _Some female agent snuck it out apparently._ "

When they passed by, Sophia breathed a sigh of relief. She finally reached the vault and was glad to set down the boxes; adrenaline being the only thing to give her the strength to carry them. She tried her badge but it wouldn't work.

"Zoe!" She whispered for fear of more agents, "It's not working!"

"They probably changed it after they caught me on tape." I explained, thinking quickly, "There's an override code. To your right it should have a screen. Wave your hand in front it should show a keyboard."

Sophia followed my instructions, "Do you know the code?"

"No. And you only have one try before an alarm goes off." I kept thinking, "Zo? Can you access the private computer of the head of security? The code will be in there. They should be organized by grid location. If you pull up the security grid from that computer as well, you should be able to access it."

"It'll take some time." Zoe explained."

"I'm out in the open," Sophia explained, "Should I move these some--"

" _Do you need a hand with all that?_ "

Sophia jumped as the young male agent from earlier spoke to her, "I'm sorry, I'm a temp. I don't speak much Russian." she improvised.

"Having trouble with the badge?"

"Uh," She steeled herself and put on her natural sultry charm, "I doesn't want to work." She smiled at him and touched his lapel, "You wouldn't be willing to help me would you?"

"Anything for a pretty girl," He pulled out his badge and scanned it, "Forgive me, a beautiful woman."

Sophia batted her eyelashes, "Aren't you a gentleman."

He carried all the boxes in at once, struggling and trying to show off for Sophia. It took a bit for them to find where they went. The agent nearly dropped them twice and Sophia had to suppress a chuckle each time. They finally found the empty spot and put them back.

"Thank you for all your help!"

"Would you maybe want to visit on your coffee break?"

"Perhaps I'll see you then." Sophia left him there in awe as she waltzed away.

I heard a chorus of clapping from Remy, Jett and Vivienne. 


	15. Third Time's The Charm

"Leon!" I yelled through Vivienne's bedroom door, "I'm going and that's final!"

"Fine!" He yelled back, "But, I'm not leaving your side all night!"

I heard him shuffle away from the room and within moments heard the door to the roof bang shut. I turned back to Elena, Sophia, Vivienne and Zoe who all burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I huffed and sat on Viv's chaise, "He's so overprotective sometimes!"

"Now, now, Isabel," Vivienne soothed, "He does it out of love."

I blushed, "Viv, we've only been together like three months. I don't think he-"

"Oh, he loves you alright." Zoe chirped in, "You can tell by how much Leon cares. The whole penthouse knows it."

"Jace knows it." Elena added.

This made me curious and we all looked to Elena, "And when were you at the Underbelly?"

"I," She was clearly embarrassed, "I may have gone a couple times with Jett."

"Is that where you were last night?" Sophia asked, "Didn't crawl into bed till well past 3."

"You both were out past three." I informed the room, "Where were you, Sophia?"

"With me." Vivienne answered casually.

"Should have guessed that one, Is." Elena joked.

"So wait, my very large boyfriend is sleeping on a very small couch so you two share the bed with me and you spend most of the night in someone else's?"

"Well," Elena tried, "I'm not exactly sure Jett or I are ready for that."

"I understand." I then spoke to Sophia, "And you?"

"I told you not to leave last night," Vivienne said, "See she would be fine with you staying in my room."

"I'm okay with it," Then thought a moment, "I think it's Remy who'll be sad though."

Elena chuckled, "Poor man."

"So, you and Jett."

"Isabel, you know I don't like people commenting on my relationship. If there even is one."

"I'm not saying anything." I winked instead.

"Enough, enough." Vivienne ordered, "Isabel we need to do your makeup."

We all finished getting ready and around ten pm made our way into the living room to meet the men.

Isabel

Sophia

Elena

"Wow" was all Jett could say.

Nothing more was said as we headed out to a local club called, Prey. It was louder than anything I imagined. I had never been to a club before, but I felt more confident with Leon by my side. I no longer worried how people perceive me, because the only ones that matter had come with me.

The girls. Vivienne, Zoe and I began to dance. Leon soon became bored with it, "Could you grab some drinks?"

"I'm not leaving your side." Leon reiterated.

"Please," I begged, "I'm really thirsty."

With a grunt he agreed and went to the bar, "Now that he's gone I can pee. I'll be right back."

"What?" Elena shouted over the noise.

"I said I'm going to the bathroom." I matched her.

"Okay."

Not surprisingly I found a line to the bathroom, though I was lucky it seemed to be moving quickly. I pulled out my burner, which Leon had insisted I have, and wrote some while I waited. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and tried to fight them off. But found I was unable to fight them off. I felt a prick in my neck then darkness.

* * *

I awoke at a secondary location, most likely a safe house off the grid, with my former boss and the Director of Interpol staring me down.

"Good, your awake." I recognised the brass knuckles on my boss' hands. Leon had shown me his before, "Now we can discuss somethings."

"I'll be asking the questions, Monroe." The Director, Marcel Dupont ordered, "Let's not forget who failed to kill her the first two times." Monroe relented, allowing Dupont to sit in front of me.

"I won't answer anything."

"Oh I think you well." Dupont cleaned his nails casually, "We brought back a little incentive from the club as well." He snapped his fingers and two goons brought in Elena and Sophia; bound and gagged. "We could waste our time torturing you. But, why when we could just torture them."

Monroe went over to Elena, removed her gag and punched her in the face. Blood trickled from the fresh cuts on her face.

"You haven't even asked me anything yet." I spat.

"Just wanted you to see what's at stake." He paused a moment, "Now, tell us what you know about the Gilded Poppy's ringleader, Konstantin Verdervesky." I could hide my shock and I heard the girls mutter surprise, "Yes, we know who he is. We've been looking for him for fifteen years." He stood over me, pushing the metal chair I'd been tied to onto two legs, "You found him for us. Tell me, where does he stay in Paris."

Angry tears welled up in my eyes. How could I tell them the location of the Poppy? Of Leon? I remained silent. He signaled for Monroe, who this time punched Sophia in the gut. She doubled over. I realized then, that there was no doubt that Leon and the Poppy were on their way. ALl I had to do was stall, and hopefully keep us all alive.

"Tell me!" I smiled at him, causing him to punch me instead.

I laughed, "I thought you wouldn't waste your time hitting me." He readied for another hit but waited for me to answer, "Why?" My smile turned to rage, "Why did you agree to kill the Verdervesky's?"

He lowered his hand and smirked, "Power. How do you think I became the youngest director in Interpol history?"

"You slaughtered innocent people? A child? For power?"

"Yes." He didn't even pause, "And, I'm murdering you, your friends and the entire GIlded Poppy to cover it up."


	16. Explosive Entrance

BOOM!

The room filled with smoke and debris. Flashbacks to the day I met the Poppy swirled in my head; I couldn't breath. It took me awhile to realize, as the smoke cleared, that there was a battle going on. Leon and Jett were attempting to fight off Monroe and Dupont's goons.

"Grab Arceneaux!" Dupont called out.

Monroe began untying me, adrenaline pulsing, I threw my head back with all the force I could muster, "Fuck!" 

I heard our heads connect as blinding pain shot through my body. Monroe fell to the floor, unconscious. Suddenly the fighting stopped.

"Isabel?" Leon's voice was muffled by the violent ringing in my ears. "Isabel?"

"Is she alright?" Jett held Elena in his arms, Sophia by her side.

I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I was aware of Leon carrying me and being in the car. The last thing I heard was Leon calling out for me.

* * *

Isabel

I woke to more pain in my head as a blinding light came into the room. I rolled over and found myself not only in Leon's bed but, his arms as well.

"One sec." He got up to close the curtains and came back to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me."

"I'll get you some more pain killers."

"No!" I pulled him back, "You're warm and soft."

Leon chuckled and sat back. We spent the rest of the day in bed, as I rested on and off.

* * *

"Isabel?" Elena and Sophia knocked on the door of Leon's room.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Food time!" Sophia announced. 

The whole Poppy came in carrying a multitude of Chinese dishes. Leon helped me sit up, and passed me a plate to fill. Vivienne passed me a glass of champagne, which Leon pulled out of my grasp.

"She can't drink alcohol. She has a head injury."

"It is not alcohol," Vivienne explained, "It's sparkling juice."

I grabbed it back with enthusiasm, "I'll be taking that."

We watched Freedom Writers together, on low with subtitles. But, around the first class scene I fell back to sleep. Stuffed and content.

* * *

**Warning: Mature Content**

Isabel

A week later Leon finally let me out of the Penthouse, we decided to go for a drive to his farm. I was fairly enthusiastic about it for someone who hates the smell of lavender. But, in reality I'd have been excited to go to the gas station.

"I'll be able to show you the farmhouse today." Leon told me.

"Yay," I responded, "I can't wait."

The half hour drive through the French countryside, with my favourite music blasting and the windows down was the best medicine. It helped ease some of the worry about the intent of this trip. In the week since the kidnapping we hadn't discussed anything about what happened. And, I was anxious this whole trip was going to end in Leon angry at me.

We had brought a nice picnic and as soon as we arrived, Leon carried everything to the smallest field he could find. Knowing the less smell of Lavender the happier I'd be. But, in all honesty, knowing he loved it so much was making the Lavender grown on me. If Leon favoured something, it couldn't be as terrible as I thought.

He poured lattes for us, still hot and fresh. He made sure I got my Vanilla as he had his own Lavender flavoured; made from his homemade lavender syrup.

"Can I try yours?"

Leon hesitated but passed it over, "I don't think you'll enjoy it."

"I don't like the smell of lavender." I reiterated, "I've never tasted it though." I took a dainty sip, not wanting to overload my tastebuds. It was warm and sweet, something I wasn't expecting. "Mmm." I took a bigger sip, "This is amazing!"

Leon chuckled, "Can I have it back?" I shook my head in defiance. "Fine, then I'll drink yours."

"No!" I reached to grab mine but, Leon held it over his head.

"Give me mine back."

I decided to play dirty, "Fine. Keep it." I stood up and sauntered down the row of lavender, "I'll just go for a nice stroll." I let my Kimono Shawl slip from my shoulders and land on the ground, "You know it's really warm out here, maybe I'll just..." 

I reached for the button of my jeans, Leon watching every movement, "Isabel!"

I pushed my jeans down my thighs, "We're alone here. Right? Why not take advantage of it."

Leon looked around to confirm we were far enough from the road not to be caught. He smiled and sat back to watch; taking off his jacket. I kicked my jeans away and reached for the bottom of my tank. Slowly raising it up past my bra, enticing him with every new exposed piece of skin.

I pulled the white fabric over my head, tossing it to Leon. He growled and pulled me into his lap, "Don't I get to help at all?"

Leon sucked on my neck as he felt down, teasing little moans from me. He reached where I wanted him the most, eliciting new sensation with every circle. With his other hand he unhooked my bra, releasing me to the wind, before caressing my breast. Within moments I found my peak. I dropped my head on Leon's shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he comforted me.

"I need a moment."

A few deep breaths brought me back. I kissed him, teasing his lips open with my tongue. I grabbed his shirt trying to take it off, "Wait." I paused, worried he didn't want me. Leon looked me in the eyes, wondering, "Are you sure you want this? Your first time to be here? In a field? On a blanket?"

I smiled, times like this are why I fell for Leon. "I don't care where my first time is. All I care about is that it's with you." I steeled myself. ready to admit something not only to myself. "I'm in love with you."

Leon pulled me into another kiss. Laying me down on the blanket. Leaving me there a moment as he stripped down. He leaned over me and gazed at me, open honesty plain on his face, "I love you, Isabel." He removed the last bit of clothing between us and, after assuring himself I was ready, connected us for the first time. Leon paused, waiting for a sign that I was comfortable. With a nod of assurance, he began to move slowly at first, not wanting to hurt me. Soon he decided to speed up, causing me to moan louder and louder. Chasing my release I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him into a kiss. We found bliss at the same moment.


	17. Ultimatum

"We really should get back."

The sun was beginning to set, while Leon and I were laying bare on the blanket.

"Are the renters going to be back soon?" I asked, not wanting to be caught by anyone.

"No, they're gone for a few days." Leon grabbed my clothes first, ever the gentleman. "I promised Elena and Sophia that I'd have you back before sundown."

I laughed, "We better get back then, or they'll come looking; intent on murder"

* * *

Elena

Sophia

Leon and I pulled up to the penthouse just as the sun finished going down. The girls already waiting for me.

"Cutting it close." Elena was worried already.

"Sophia." I chastened, "I'm okay. See." I moved in a circle to show them.

"Not surprised she's almost late." Sophia commented as we made our way in the elevator to the Penthouse, "If I'd just had sex, I wouldn't be worried about getting back on time."

Leon froze. Terror in his eyes as Sophia pushed the emergency stop and she and Elena backed him into a corner.

"Before any other question," Sophia pointed at him, "Was it consensual?"

Leon nodded in confirmation, clearly afraid for his life. Elena started the elevator again.

"How was it?" Sophia ignored Leon.

I moved to grab Leon's arm, looking in his eyes happily, "Perfect."

* * *

Sophia (no jean jacket)

Elena

Isabel

I woke up happy, with Leon cuddling me from behind. He kissed my cheek, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." I rolled over, as he kissed down my neck. I could tell he was very happy I was awake.

"Leon! Isabel!" Remy's voice came through the door as he pounded on it, " You should get up. Zoe found something."

I groaned and forced myself from the bed. Leon and I shared the shower, sans any fun activities. We made our way out to the living room for breakfast. Leon swiped the last pain de chocolate for me from Jett and made me a lovely lavender latte.

"Are you drinking lavender syrup?" Sophia was shocked.

"What?" I blushed, "It's good. Leon makes the best."

Elena gasped, throwing her hand to her head, "Oh the treachery!"

I tossed my napkin at them, earning a chorus of laughter from the Poppy. Even Nikolai seemed amused.

"According to Sophia," Remy eyed me oddly, "You should join a special Club of ours."

Leon choked on his food, causing a coughing fit. I patted his back as Silas came over to sit at his feet, worried. "I'm okay." Leon coughed out.

"Before you yell at me," Sophia started, "I didn't say anything to Remy. Jett must have overheard Elena and I chatting in his room."

"Passing the blame are we?" Jett smirked, "Right, I'll admit it."

I ignored them both, curious to find out what Remy meant, "What 'club'?

"Our Kink club of course." I was shocked, they talk about it with each other? In a club?

I turned to Jett, "And why would Remy think I should join that club?"

"Might have something to do with getting freaky outside, in plain view."

"It wasn't plain view!" I screeched, voice going higher, "We were far from the road, hidden by lavender bushes..." I realized I just admitted everything. With a resigned sigh I asked, "Okay I'll bite. It's not a kink. Was just in the moment."

"I officially declare this, a Kink Club meeting!" Jett said excitedly.

"So then what are you into?" Remy asked.

"Nuh uh." I shook my head, "You already heard my exploits. Someone else's turn."

Jett piped up, "I'm personally a sub."

Elena's eyes widened. Just another way they were perfect for each other.

"Enough of this nonsense." Nikolai interrupted, "Our Club meeting is on Thursday evenings. We have work to do."

I pretended he hadn't talked. I was overly curious about the Poppy's lives now. Even though I'd been living here for months I'd never known they had any clubs, "What other clubs do you have?"

"We have dinner club. Every Wednesday, we either cook a meal pr go out to eat at a new restaurant." Leon explained happily, "And, we have a book club. We actually read The Art of Love a few months back. Before you came."

"You all have read my book?!"

"The Art of Love is poetic and beautiful!" Remy answered, "I knew a french Woman had to write it!"

"French-Canadian." I corrected, "Technically."

Nikolai rolled his eyes so loud I was sure all of Paris could have heard him, "I thought you all wanted to find Dupont and his goons. Perhaps I was wrong."

Leon stiffened next to me, "You found him?"

Nikolai nodded to Zoe who pulled up a map of Paris on the television before explaining, "Here." She pinned the location, "It's an Interpol safehouse."

Leon stood and went to his room. I called after him as I followed, "Leon!" In his room he grabbed his jacket, a pair of brass knuckles and a gun, "Leon! NO!" I screamed at him. "You are not doing this!"

"He kidnapped you. Hurt you, Elena and Sophia." He began, "I love you and they're your family."

I calmed down slightly, placing my hands on his that held the gun, "This isn't who you are." I whispered, trying to put all my love into it, "You don't have to be anymore." I looked into his dark eyes, pleading, "Let's do this a legal way. We can call Morrow, tell her his location." He refused to relent, tightening his grip on the gun, "If you do this," I struggled to get the words out as silent tears fell, "I can't be with you."

Leon's shocked and hurt face was all there was in the world at that moment, "You're giving me an ultimatum?"

I nodded my head in conformation, "I know people say they're bad for relationships, but I don't believe that." I smiled as I remembered something from my childhood, "My grandparents wouldn't have been married fifty years without one."

Leon set the gun and knuckles on his desk and pulled me into his arms, "I'll choose you. Everytime."


	18. The End Is Just The Beginning

Isabel

Leon, Nikolai and I sat at the café I first met the Poppy at four months ago. The moment that began this whole adventure. We waited impatiently for Agent Morrow. Leon had refused to let me go without him. I'm sure if he could he would have glued us together.

Leon looked around, paranoid. I reached for his hand, "It's alright." I reassured him.

Agent Morrow sat down at our table, giving Leon some relief.

"Thank you for meeting us." I greeted, "We found Dupont."

Shock flashed across her face, "How? Our best agents couldn't?"

"Our's is better." Nikolai smiled, pride in his voice.

Morrow considered this for a moment as she looked over the map on my burner, "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," I pulled back my phone and handed her an SD card, "Here, the location's on here as well."

She smiled kindly, "Thank you for the information, Internal Affairs will take it from here."

"No," We all turned to Nikolai, "I demand to be there."

"You demand nothing!"

"Nikolai's right," I interceded, "They tried to kill me three times. I want to make sure they're arrested." I didn't want to reveal Nikolai's connection to this.

She thought for awhile, before sighing in defeat, "You'd show up anyway. May as well keep you out of the way. But," She pointed to us, stern and determined. "You follow my every order."

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

The setting sun was a soft addition to the cool summer night. The Poppy, Elena, Sophia and I stood beside Morrow as she commanded the sting on the safe house. Within an hour they were set up and ready to go. We watched the screen, nervously waiting for the moment I knew I would be safe again. 

I hadn't even realised it happened until Agent Morrow said, "Bring them out."

"They got them?"

Morrow greeted Dupont and Monroe after they were out of the safe house. Placing them under arrest.

Nikolai walked calmly to Morrow with me following along behind him. I could sense Leon rushing behind us, wanting to keep me safe.

Nikolai grabbed Dupont by the shirt, forcing him to look in Nikolai's eyes, "I want you to know, you failed."

* * *

Isabel

Sophia

Elena

_POP!_

The champagne came flowing out as Nikolai popped the bottle, he poured some on the street near the local Café, "To Laverna!"

"To Laverna!" The Poppy called as Nikolai poured out the glasses.

"Who's Laverna?" Sophia asked as she took the glass Vivienne passed her.

"The Roman Goddess of Thieves." ________ explained.

"We toast her for good luck." Jett said as he sat back and put his arm around Elena. I smiled at her, causing her to blush. That's a conversation we'd have later.

"Is it time?" Leon whispered to Nikolai, who nodded approval. Leon cleared his throat and stood up, "We have all discussed it and, after all your hard work." He pointed out each of us, "Elena for forging documents so we could rent vehicles in Moscow. Sophia for her remarkable performance at the Moscow office. And," Leon smiled at me, full of love, "Isabel. You, well." He chuckled, "You brought danger to our door, but, in the end you changed us all. So," Leon, Jett and Vivienne each pulled out a small pendant and passed them to us. "welcome to the Gilded Poppy."

I teared up as Nikolai took of my current Necklace and put the new one in its place. I had, for the first time in so long, found a home.

The celebrations went into the night. Until the little old lady, who the Poppy called Mama Boulangère, needed to close up for the night. We all retreated to the Penthouse where the celebration continued through the rest of the night and into the next day. A symbol of our futures together!


End file.
